This disclosure relates generally to transaction processing in a multi-processor computing environment with transactional memory, and more specifically to using a transaction-hint instruction for managing transactional aborts in a transactional memory computing environment.
The number of central processing unit (CPU) cores on a chip and the number of CPU cores connected to a shared memory continue to grow significantly to support growing workload capacity demand. The increasing number of CPUs cooperating to process the same workloads puts a significant burden on software scalability; for example, shared queues or data-structures protected by traditional semaphores become hot spots and lead to sub-linear n-way scaling curves. Traditionally this has been countered by implementing finer-grained locking in software, and with lower latency/higher bandwidth interconnects in hardware. Implementing fine-grained locking to improve software scalability can be very complicated and error-prone, and at today's CPU frequencies, the latencies of hardware interconnects are limited by the physical dimension of the chips and systems, and by the speed of light.
Implementations of hardware Transactional Memory (HTM, or in this discussion, simply TM) have been introduced, wherein a group of instructions—called a transaction—operate in an atomic manner on a data structure in memory, as viewed by other central processing units (CPUs) and the I/O subsystem (atomic operation is also known as “block concurrent” or “serialized” in other literature). The transaction executes optimistically without obtaining a lock, but may need to abort and retry the transaction execution if an operation of the executing transaction on a memory location conflicts with another operation on the same memory location. Previously, software transactional memory implementations have been proposed to support software Transactional Memory (TM). However, hardware TM can provide improved performance aspects and ease of use over software TM.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0145498 titled “Instrumentation of Hardware Assisted Transactional Memory System” filed 2009 Dec. 15, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, teaches monitoring performance of one or more architecturally significant processor caches coupled to a processor. The methods include executing an application on one or more processors coupled to one or more architecturally significant processor caches, where the application utilizes the architecturally significant portions of the architecturally significant processor caches. The methods further include at least one of generating metrics related to performance of the architecturally significant processor caches; implementing one or more debug exceptions related to performance of the architecturally significant processor caches; or implementing one or more transactional breakpoints related to performance of the architecturally significant processor caches as a result of utilizing the architecturally significant portions of the architecturally significant processor caches.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0119452 titled “Hybrid Transactional Memory System (Hybrid TM) and Method” filed 2009 Nov. 16, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, teaches a computer processing system having memory and processing facilities for processing data with a computer program that is a Hybrid Transactional Memory multiprocessor system with modules 1 . . . n coupled to a system physical memory array, I/O devices via a high speed interconnection element. A CPU is integrated as in a multi-chip module with microprocessors which contain or are coupled in the CPU module to an assist thread facility, as well as a memory controller, cache controllers, cache memory, and other components which form part of the CPU which connects to the high speed interconnect which functions under the architecture and operating system to interconnect elements of the computer system with physical memory, various I/O devices, and the other CPUs of the system. The hybrid transactional memory elements support for a transactional memory system that has a simple/cost effective hardware design that can deal with limited hardware resources, yet one which has a transactional facility control logic providing for a back up assist thread that can still allow transactions to reference existing libraries and allows programmers to include calls to existing software libraries inside of their transactions, and which will not make a user code use a second lock based solution.